


sparkles

by creamcheesebun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and a lil jaedo, but fluff, i dont know what to tag but slight abuse, i'm not good with tags ugh, just fluff, squint and you'll see tenkun, ten and jungwoo made a lil appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcheesebun/pseuds/creamcheesebun
Summary: ‘loosen up, johnny. live your life a little bit and follow me to the club tonight, uh? just this once and if you don’t like it, then i won’t force you anymore’.where johnny finally visits the club and his life changes, for the better. /winks/





	sparkles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilihua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilihua/gifts), [strawbaerries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbaerries/gifts).



> hello. im back with johnyong this time, an underrated ship that deserves so much love and attention. ( + a really small jaedo because jaedo is my life i just need to insert them everywhere). 
> 
> and as you can see i'm not really good with tags because idk what to tag. and this has a small part of abuse, so if youre uncomfortable with it or with any part of the story, and if i should put more warning tags, pls let me know. 
> 
> as usual, english is not my first language, pls bear with me TT
> 
> hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> // wrote this for my bih @lilihua // thank you to @strawbaerries for allowing me to use the prompt as a part of this fic //

‘loosen up, johnny. live your life a little bit and follow me to the club tonight, uh? just this once and if you don’t like it, then i won’t force you anymore,’ ten lifts his eyebrows and smirks and he knows johnny will say yes because it’s a win-win situation, ten wants johnny to live his life a little and not stuck in front of his laptop in his office 24/7 and johnny just wants ten to stop bugging him, asking him to follow him to the club.

johnny doesn’t even drink or smoke, its not that he can’t drink alcohol very well, he just doesn’t like alcohol because its unhealthy and of course he doesn’t smoke, it’s a waste of money and causes damage to your body and also others’. so johnny doesn’t go to clubs, it’s a waste of time and there’s nothing he can do. but he will go tonight because ten promised not to bug and force him anymore, _just this once._

 

 +

 

but here he is, in a club, loud music blasting in the background and people dancing on the dance floor, some grinding on each other and it somehow makes johnny feels dizzy and nauseous, he just can’t imagine doing something like that. ten is already gone to no one knows where, probably making out with the chinese guy he’s been talking about to him for the past few weeks.

johnny is leaning on the bar in the club, a glass of coke in his hand, eyes roaming around the dance floor when suddenly the lights turned off and sexy back blasts off, a light turns on, focusing towards the middle of the dance floor. there is a pole and a boy is dancing on it, _seductively,_ as johnny would put it. _pretty._ the first thought that comes to johnny’s mind when he sees the boy. pink hair, well defined features, plump, red lips and his eyes, _the most beautiful pair of eyes ever._ johnny just can’t take his eyes off the boy.

the pink haired boy dancing on the pole, his moves are graceful but eyes full of sadness that no one seems to catch on but only him and he wonders, eager to know the story behind those glassy eyes. lights are off again, indicating that the dance is already finished but johnny’s gaze is still fixed on the dance floor, the pink haired boy no longer on the stage, on the pole. he cannot believe what he saw and this is the first time johnny ever feels this way. he pays for the drink and walks out of the club, into his car and drives home.

_he doesn’t regret going to the club tonight, maybe he will go again tomorrow. maybe._

 

+

 

it’s the third night johnny goes to the club, hangs out by the bar and orders a glass of coke. he is there just to watch the pink haired boy. every single night, and its the same, those eyes are so full of sadness and sorrow. it makes johnny curious, wanting to know more about the boy, yet johnny is still working up the courage to talk to the boy.

the dance finishes and the boy again disappears from johnny’s sight and johnny turns towards the bar, looking up at the bartender in front of him. _jungwoo,_ the name on the bartender’s nametag. the bartender also does have nice, beautiful features, just like the pink haired boy. _maybe this club only hires beautiful people_ , johnny thinks. his curiosity is getting the best out of him and he is yet to bravely approach the pink haired boy.

‘jungwoo is it? can i ask something?’ he asks the bartender and the bartender nods.

‘so, who is the pink haired boy dancing on the pole just now?’ johnny asks while gesturing towards the stage in the club.

'oh, his name is taeyong, lee taeyong, he is one of the top dancer here, people request to see him performing every night, even if its only for a short amount of time. i don't really know much about him, none in this club does, except the owner of course. his life is just full of secret.'

_taeyong. a pretty name for a pretty boy._

 

+

 

johnny waits in his car, and parks at the back door of the bar until it closes. johnny doesn’t know why he’s so attracted to taeyong and willing to do anything just to know something about the boy.

ed sheeran’s perfect plays on the radio when taeyong comes out of the club. _what a coincidence._ his hoodie is up on his head, hiding his pink hair and hes walking towards his car. the lights on the club's building reflect on taeyong, his beautiful features can be clearly seen.

johnny's heart thumps hard when he sees bruises near taeyong's lips and cheek, the bruises look fresh and taeyong’s eyes are glassy and swollen. taeyong pulls his hoodie, clearly trying to hide his face and continues to walk towards his car, not realising johnny has been watching him.

taeyong's car passes by johnny's car, and johnny slumps back on his seat, wonders whats hurting the boy, the fresh bruises on his beautiful face and promises himself to work the courage and talk to the boy tomorrow.

 

+ _  
_

 

the next night, johnny waits in his car again. its almost 3 in the morning and there’s still no sight of taeyong. taeyong did his performance few hours before and his car is still in the car park, and taeyong came out of the club at 1am yesterday. _he has things to settle down maybe._

johnny is about to lean back on his seat when the back door of the club slams hard and a few shouts can be heard. johnny rises and he is shocked when he sees a crying taeyong being pushed by a man and he falls hard on the road, the man keeps on shouting and pushes taeyong’s head a few times. taeyong’s shivers are visible, he’s clearly trying so hard to lift himself up when the man pulls his hair and shouts to his face.

 

 

taeyong closes his eyes when the man lifts his hands up, ready to receive the hit but it never comes. instead, he hears the man groans and a hard slam on the door. he opens his eyes and sees the man taking blows from a stranger. the stranger stops punching the man taeyong knows very well, his uncle who is also the owner of the club, and his uncle lays limp against the door.

‘you want him? just pay me and take him away. i don’t need this pain in the ass. he’s been nothing but a bad luck and trouble to me!’

taeyong cries harder and he sees the stranger throws money to his uncle, and his uncle shouts, calling his workers to help him to get inside the bar.

‘don’t ever bother coming back here, u hear me?!’ his uncle shouts before slamming the door hard.

 

 

taeyong is still crying so hard when johnny holds his arm, gently and softly, scared that it would hurt taeyong any further.

‘hi, i’m johnny and i know its not a good time for any introduction but i’ve been coming here for the past few days, to watch you. nothing bad, i promise. i just want to help you, if you let me.’

 

taeyong lifts his face up, his glassy eyes looking directly at johnny and he softly mutters, ‘please don’t do anything to me. i have nothing’ before passes out.

 

+

 

taeyong wakes up in an unfamiliar bed, his body aches so bad and the cuts on his face are painful. he looks at his reflection in the mirror near the bed and he can see few band aids on his face and his shirt has been changed to a big plain white shirt, clearly not his.

taeyong groans when he feels the sudden headache and lifts his head up when he hears knocks on the bedroom door and a head peeks from outside, ‘are you already awake?’

_oh, it’s the stranger from last night._

 

 

johnny smiles when he enters the room, a tray of breakfast and medicine on his hand and he sits on the edge of the bed. ‘i don’t know if you remember me, so yeah i’m johnny. you passed out last night so i brought you to my house because i don’t know where you live at. i swear i didn’t do anything to you, except for those wounds and your shirt already looked quite bad so i changed it into one of mine, and nothing else. that’s all. and i prepared this breakfast for you and i figured that maybe i can call a doctor later and check on those wounds. i’m sorry i ramble a lot. uhm, i’ll just leave this breakfast here and eat this before it gets cold and also the medicine, it’ll lessen the headache.’

johnny puts the tray on the bed and makes his way out of the room when taeyong whispers a soft thank you, still enough for johnny to hear. he turns to smile at taeyong but is caught off guard again when taeyong’s sparkling eyes are looking directly at him and taeyong sends him a small smile. johnny quickly closes the door and leans against it, hand on his chest, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat.

_if his presence is already so captivating, his smile is even more dangerous. heart, please calm down._

 

 

taeyong finishes the breakfast and he swears its been a long time since he last ate a breakfast that good. he slowly climbs off the bed, his body still hurts, and walks out of the bedroom with the tray on his hands.

he searches for the kitchen and is greeted with someone not johnny. a dark-haired man, a little taller than he is, not as tall as johnny though, smiling fondly at him.'taeyong right? you can just put the tray in the sink, i'll wash them. and if you’re wondering where johnny is, he suddenly has some things to settle in the office, perks of being the boss’ best friend and right hand. i’m doyoung by the way.’ 

taeyong sits silently and fiddles with his finger, and doyoung takes a seat next to him, ‘hey, its okay. johnny told me about what happened that night, no one else, just me. so if you want to talk about anything, especially about johnny, i’ll spill it to you,’ doyoung smiles again and taeyong slowly nods.

‘so you want to talk about johnny? well hm, he works with my boyfriend, jaehyun in his dad’s company for the past few years. i knew johnny from university and later my boyfriend since johnny’s working with him, and three of us kind of attached since then. johnny’s definitely not the party or club type of person, he would rather spend his week in the office, finishing his work and sometimes he brings his work to my café down the road to finish it. i always ask jaehyun not to give him so much work, but johnny says he loves doing it. and he told me he went to the bar you worked at for the past few days and that’s when he saw you, and i quote johnny’s words, ‘he’s the most beautiful person i’ve ever seen in my life. so beautiful yet his eyes, they look so sad.’

taeyong gapes at doyoung and doyoung holds his laughter. ‘not to be creepy but he also said he went to the bar just to watch you every night. he said he really wanted to get to know you, but he just didn’t know how. it didn’t come across his mind that it would be this way though. and this is the first time i see him being like this, so worried over someone, so he must really like you a lot.’

 

doyoung’s handphone beeps and he chuckles, shows the message from johnny that he received to taeyong, asking him to call the doctor to check up on taeyong. ‘see, taeyong. he’s definitely worried and whipped for you. why don’t you take some rest and i’ll call the doctor to look on those bruises, yeah? we can hang out at my café later and i’ll spill more about his ass to you.’

taeyong smiles and slowly makes his way to the bedroom, reminding himself to thank johnny again when he comes home later.

 

the soft talk stirs taeyong from his sleep. he could hear a voice saying the bruises on his face will heal soon, his injuries are nothing to worry so much about, providing that he eats the medicines prescribed, which he assumes the doctor has already checked on his bruises while he was asleep.

‘hey taeyong, you awake? how do you feel?’ he is greeted with johnny’s smile and being his nervous self, he does nothing except staring at the face in front of him.

_this is the first time i see him this close since yesterday and he’s so…gorgeous?_

‘taeyong, are you okay?’ johnny’s question snaps taeyong from his open stare, his cheeks redden and quickly averts his eyes, muttering a soft ‘i’m okay’.

 

johnny smiles and sits on the edge of the bed, ‘i’m sorry i had something to do in the office, thanks to jung freaking jaehyun and i called doyoung to look after you for awhile. hope he took a good care of you,’ and taeyong nods as a reply.

‘anyways, jaehyun already picked him up and he cooked dinner for you. the doctor said your bruises will heal soon, but you need to take the medicine and rest a lot. so eat your dinner and your medicine then rest, okay? i’ll bring them to you’.

before johnny could even stand, he is stopped by small, delicate fingers. taeyong sits up and and pulls johnny into a hug.

‘johnny, thank you so much for saving me. i really owe you.’

 

+

 

johnny has been doing everything except sleeping for the past hour. it’s almost 3 in the morning and johnny can’t sleep. well, at least he’s lucky its not a working day or he’ll be too tired for work. plus, johnny rarely has problems to sleep, he’s always tired after work, and once he puts his head on the pillow, he’ll fall asleep right away.

he walks to kitchen, opens the fridge, hoping to find anything that could help him to sleep, until he hears sniffles from where taeyong sleeps. johnny isn’t scared, of course he’s not. but its too early in the morning for this and his hobby of watching horror movies during his free time isn’t helping either.

bravely, as he would like to think he is, he slowly walks towards where taeyong is, calling his name a few times, but he doesn’t get any reply from the latter, only the sniffles lessen.

taeyong is buried under the blanket from head to toe, and a few moment later the sniffles can be heard again, definitely come from taeyong. so johnny lightly taps taeyong’s shoulder, ‘taeyong, are you okay? what’s wrong?’ and he is replied with a soft ‘no, its nothing. i’m fine’ and few sniffles.

‘taeyong, you know you can talk about anything that’s bothering you with me,’ and after a few coaxes, taeyong sits up, hands covering his face.

‘its just…i don’t want to burden you. i mean i’ve burdened you enough for saving me and letting me to stay here. i’m- i just, can you let me stay here for a few days before i find somewhere else to stay?’ taeyong lifts his face up to look at johnny, eyes sparkle due to the tears, nose red from the cries and johnny would have cooed if not for the current situation.

‘i used to stay at my uncle’s and the car, i’m pretty sure he already sells it by now, or destroys it, i don’t know. i just don’t know where to go, but i’ll try to find a place. i just need a few days.’

‘hey, is this what’s been bothering you? taeyong, u can stay here for as long as you want. i don’t mind. i used to share this place with jaehyun before he bought a new house to stay with doyoung. so, don't worry and stay here, uh?’

‘but-‘

‘if you’re worried about the rent, this place is already fully paid, so it’s technically mine. you really don’t have to pay me anything‘

‘uhm, then can you let me cook? i can cook, for you. it’s far from good, but yeah. i can cook for you, as payment, for saving me and letting me to stay here.’

johnny smiles fondly at taeyong and ruffles his hair, ‘then its settled then. now, go to sleep. its getting really late.’

johnny walks back to his room, and falls asleep right away with a smile on his face. he dreams of kissing taeyong’s red nose that night which _probably the best dream he ever had in his life._

 

+

 

johnny receives a message from doyoung the first thing in the morning, asking him to bring taeyong to his bakery and taste his red velvet cake.

_wow, i’m usually the first to taste the cake, doyoung. now you’re replacing me, huh?_

_well, technically the second after jaehyun. just shut up and bring taeyong over here, you ass._

_fineeee ~_

he sees taeyong in his kitchen with an apron on, focusing on the pan in front of him. _damn the domesticity._

‘hi, good morning!’ taeyong’s voice a little chirpy, definitely better than the night before, and johnny’s glad. even though his eyes are a little swollen, taeyong is still beautiful nonetheless.

‘you don’t have much in your fridge or cabinet, so i can only make these.’ taeyong puts a plate of omelette, toast and bacon in front of johnny. johnny takes his first bite and smiles like a happy child.

‘johnny, its just an omelette.’

‘shhh. just let me be happy for awhile. i don’t usually eat breakfast because i’m too lazy to cook. plus, i don’t have the skill. almost burned the kitchen down once when doyoung was cooking and i’m banned from the kitchen everytime doyoung and jaehyun are around'

'oh, speaking of doyoung, taeyong, do you perhaps want to follow me to his bakery? he said he wants you to try his red velvet cake and i can say he bakes the most delicious cakes ever.’

taeyong’s eyes lights up and he enthusiastically nods.

 

 

‘oh my god! doyoung, this is so good! i wish i can bake a cake this good. its always been my dream to have a bakery like this, uhm, before i was forced to work at the club. anyways, can i have one more later?’ doyoung chuckles at taeyong,

‘sure thing. and, perhaps taeyong, do you want to help me here? i mean, i can teach you how to bake these cakes, and it’s wedding season, so i kind of need an extra hand. i will pay you, of course. you can think about it-‘

‘really, doyoung? i would love to! thank you so much!’

 

+

 

its been 2 weeks since taeyong worked at doyoung’s bakery and one thing for sure, taeyong is more lively and talkative, which makes johnny glad and happy as well.

taeyong also prepares him breakfast every morning and dinner most of the nights, takeout at nights when taeyong looks too tired.

doyoung’s bakery is definitely busy since its wedding season and taeyong loves the place, says he finally gets to do something he wants to and he learns a lot from doyoung.

not to mention the message he receives from doyoung everyday, saying he’s glad taeyong is in the bakery to help him and sometimes pictures of taeyong focusing on the cake. _definitely, taeyong’s cuteness is a torture to his poor heart._

johnny also learns that taeyong gets shy easily, especially when johnny compliments his cooking, his cheeks would turn red in no time.

in addition to that, taeyong is a touchy person, not that johnny is uncomfortable, _never_ , but another torture to his heart everytime taeyong unconsciously, _maybe,_ holds his hand when he talks or holds his arm on their way home after johnny picks him up from the bakery in the evening.

 

 

‘you know, johnny. maybe you should tell him about your feelings, instead of whining to me 24/7 and even in messages. doyoung said he talks about you a lot.’

‘but jaehyun, i’m not sure if he likes me that way,’ and this causes jaehyun to sigh for the nth times.

‘johnny, he doesn’t do that to doyoung, for goodness sake, just go and confess before someone snatches him. doyoung told me there are a few girls that keep coming to the bakery just to see taeyong. so, man up, johnny. he likes you, stop worrying so much and confess.’

‘jaehyun, should i remind you, you acted exactly the same as i do when you wanted to confess to doyoung’

‘johnny, this isn’t about me and shush, let’s get this work done fast so you can go home to your lover boy, confess and kiss the hell out of him.’

 

 

finding the right time to confess is hard, or maybe its just johnny who doesn’t know when is the right time.

he is walking home with taeyong on his side, taeyong’s hand wrapped around his arm as usual, and as usual the small gesture sends tingles all over johnny’s body and makes his heart flutters.

the scene he saw before he picked taeyong from the bakery plays in his mind. what jaehyun said was right. he was waiting for taeyong’s shift to finish when he saw a few girls sitting at the corner of the bakery, giggling while looking at taeyong and johnny was pretty sure they flirted with taeyong when the latter sent the orders to their table, the latter awkwardly scratched the back of his head as he walked back to the counter.

‘stop glaring at them, johnny, and confess. the girls are fast, i’m telling you.’ doyoung chuckled while putting johny’s coffee on his table.

 

‘johnny. are you okay? you’ve been so quiet the whole time,’ taeyong stops johnny by his arm when they’re about to enter the house.

‘yeah, its just- nothing’

‘it must be something if you become this quiet. you know you can tell me. you’ve done so much for me and i want to do the same for you,’ taeyong says as he takes johnny’s hand in his, softly caressing it and johnny looks down at their attached hands, hesitating.

‘if you don’t want to say it, then can i take a guess?’ taeyong tilts his head to look at johnny and taeyong doesn’t even know where the bravery comes from when he softly pecks the corner of johnny’s lips.

the act shocks johnny, he gasps as he looks at taeyong, eyes wide and the latter’s expression mirrors his. his gaze softens when taeyong looks down, stutters with his words that johnny can’t even hear clearly except soft sorrys and his cheeks are red, even redder than when johnny compliments his cooking.

johnny slowly cups taeyong’s face and caresses his cheeks, feeling the warmth under his hand as the latter looks up at him, his eyes sparkling.

‘taeyong, i like you a lot. more than in a friendly way. since the first time i saw you at the club and i like you even more now, even more every single day. would you- maybe- would like to go out with me and be my boyfriend?’ taeyong takes a few moments to process everything before he smiles, _johnny swears taeyong’s smile lights up the whole world, especially his life,_ as his arms wrap around johnny’s neck and hugs him tight.

‘i like you too, johnny, a lot and yes to both, going out with you and be your boyfriend.’

johnny returns the hug, tightly wrapping his arms around taeyong’s waist, before cupping taeyong’s face again, both faces slowly inching towards each other. taeyong lightly giggles when johnny presses his lips on his, softly pecks his lips before taking him, kissing him until both of them breathless, leaving their minds in a daze.

johnny pecks taeyong’s lips again a few times and taeyong stops him by his chest, ‘johnny, you know we can do this forever, but its inappropriate if the neighbours see us. and i’m hungry. can we please eat first?’

‘fine. anything for you.’

and the day ends with more kisses before both of them fall asleep on the couch, wrapped in each other’s warmth, not bothering to turn the tv off.

 

+


End file.
